14 Hunters
by lonewolfe13
Summary: Teams RWBY and JNPR have been plucked from Remnant by the opening of the first Vault. As they learn to adapt to their new lives, Handsome Jack closes in on the next Vault. Hoping that they will be able to return home, they join the rest of the Vault Hunters to open the Vault. Rated M for standard Borderlands content.
1. Team RWBY

How did this happen?

Well, I guess we should probably start with the opening of the Vault three years ago.

Commandant Steele died, opening the Vault for the Atlas corporation, which she believed to hold the treasure to give Atlas the edge over the rest. Little did anyone know that what she exposed was the horror of another dimension entirely. Four heroes emerged that day, flush with the success of defeating the Destroyer held within the Vault. What no one expected to emerge was the Eridium, the priceless element that changed the way Pandora was forever. But that we knew, what we didn't know was the rift between dimensions that also opened, and plucked eight not so usual teens from their world and drop them into Pandora's open embrace.

_Back on Remnant_

With a shriek the Deathstalker lunged for Pyrrha and flung her forward. Unable to regain her composure, Pyrrha landed with a thud infront of the rest of the two teams.

"Great the gang's all here, now we can die together." Ruby looks at her sister then surveys the Deathstalker slowly rounding on them in turn before replying.

"Not if I can help it." With that she throws herself forward, drawing Crescent Rose as she does so. With a quick shot behind her, she propels herself at the Grimm only to be deflected by a massive claw. Picking herself up she fired off one more round, before turning back to the group and running as fast as she could. Yang sprinted towards her as the Nevermore steadied itself for an attack. With a massive thrust of it's wings, the Nevermore launched a barrage of feather flechettes that pinned Ruby's cloak to the ground and blocked Yang's path. Ruby desperately tried to pull free until she heard a dreadful sound behind her. Clicking its pincers, the Deathstalker walked up behind her and thrust it's tail straight for her. With a sudden burst of light, everything stopped.

Ruby slowly stood up, aware that she couldn't see anything around her. Suddenly she heard voices, and as she readied herself for a fight she realized with a pang of horror, that Crescent Rose was missing. As she regained her sight, she stared around her and found herself in an unfamiliar area, a walkway that lead from a city she had never seen to a massive airfield with ships that she couldn't believe were so expansive. She slowly looked around and found a sign, telling her that she had just arrived at a place called Eden-5. She also saw a young girl in striped leggings, a jean jacket and with two ponytails looking curiously at her. The girls walked toward each other and looked each other up and down. Finally, Ruby spoke up.

"Where am I, and who are you?"

"I am Gaige, you are on the planet of Eden-5, my home! Where did you come from? I have never seen anyone dressed like you before. You just suddenly appeared out of no where while I was walking back from the shipyards. I like building things and the workers there give me extra pieces that I can then build stuff with." With a sudden look of astonishment, Gaige seemed to be quivering with anticipation, "Are you a Vault Hunter?!"

Ruby stared at her in confusion before slowly replying, "No but I am training to be a huntress. I hunt things called Grimm that threaten my home with the extinction of the human race. I don't know how I got here, but my name is Ruby by the way. I am from a place called Remnant, I attend Beacon Academy for Huntsmen and Huntresses, and I am 15. I am the youngest person in over a decade to be accepted into Beacon."

Gaige was impressed, though a little unnerved. She had never heard of people being "huntsmen or huntresses," she had never heard of the Grimm, nor of a place called Remnant. But then she thought back to a few years earlier when she had heard that a Vault had been found and opened on the planet of Pandora. Maybe, like the Eridium all over the planet, the Vault had triggered some sort of space-time distortion that caused it to bring people from different, galaxies or hell even universes or dimensions to theirs. As she thought long about this, she figured that Ruby might need a place to stay.

"Want to come to my house? I am only there with my dad, so there is room for one more. I can also try to help you out with getting you to your home and maybe even tell you how you may have got here. I have a few ideas, but they will take some explaining. If you want to come with me, I just need a little bit of help carrying this stuff home, then I can get you a place to sleep and food to eat." Ruby agreed happily and she accompanied Gaige to her house, toting a rather heavy box of assorted gears and computer pieces.

_Elsewhere in this new world_

Weiss landed with a bump on the top of a short cliff. Behind her was a very long bridge that lead to a pretty impressive city that seemed to shine against the lake and sunlight. Standing up, she brushed herself down and looked in her belt for her weapon. With a cry of surprise she found it gone. She quickly searched all around and looked over the edge of the cliff, but her rapier was no where to be found. After resigning that she would have to look for it in the morning, as it seemed to be getting progressively darker. She adjusted her sleeves but stopped when she noticed something unusual on her left arm. Very faint, but still there nonetheless were what appeared to be tattoos. As she inspected the ones that ran up her arm, she noticed that it resembled a blizzard, with swirling winds and snowflakes of all sizes but none looked the same.

As she fixed her sleeve covering them she began to think. Damn, I have tattoos, that might be a problem when it comes to finding a job or making a good impression. Winter got a tattoo on her shoulder blade and I thought dad was going to kill her, but he made an exception because she could cover it up. Mine are so faint that maybe no one will notice them. And where the hell is Myrtenaster? How could I have lost her? I will try to find someplace to sleep for tonight then I will ask around in the morning. Her mental debate lasted the whole way to the city, which she found to be named Opportunity. She admired how the stars reflected off the buildings until she heard something behind her. A man stood over her, wearing what appeared to be a suit of contraptions that was allowing him to hold a giant steel beam. He carefully set it on the ground and removed his helmet, showing a middle aged man with lines creasing his face but with an expression somewhere between confusion and anger.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The man asked gruffly, looking at her strange apparel.

Weiss stepped back from him but answered his question nonetheless, "My name is Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. I seem to have found myself at the wrong place but I don't know how I got here. I was fighting a Grimm with my teammates but then a flash of light dropped me here." The man considered her for a moment before replying.

"I think you are out of your mind, young lady. You are on the planet of Pandora, and we have nothing here called Grimm. I can take you to our leader's office and then he will decide what to do with you." The man gently lowered his voice and spoke in an undertone. "A word to the wise, don't mention that you are an heiress to anything or you will be killed without a second thought. Oh, and my name is Sean." The name held out his real hand and Weiss shook it before leading her into the center of town to Handsome Jack's office.

Upon entering the office, Weiss was shocked to see how yellow it was. Yang would love it here, she thought silently as Sean spoke to the secretary. Weiss over heard the secretary reply that although it was late, Handsome Jack could make room for one more appointment before he left for the day. Sean led Weiss into a magnificent room with yellow carpeting with a large logo that read Hyperion. She looked around and saw several busts and statues of the same man that seemed to wear a mask. She heard someone tell her to step forward, jolting her out of her thoughts and back into reality. She looked forward and saw the same face smiling at her.

"Well well young lady, a little young to be out after curfew, lucky it's my city and not my girlfriend's. She would have shot you on site." The man took a few moments to laugh along with Sean before continuing. "Welcome to Opportunity, Sean here tells me your name is Weiss Schnee and that you have no idea where you are. Well worry not, you are in safe hands as long as you adhere to the rules which you will see after bit. I also assume that you need a job of some kind, what are you good at doing?"

Weiss thought quickly and figured it wouldn't be good to mention fighting Grimm to someone who laughed at the idea of getting shot after curfew. "I am an excellent singer, artist, and dancer. I performed several times back home and received many praises for my talents." She watched Nervously as Jack considered her for a moment.

"Tell ya what sweetheart, you can be a model and a fashion designer for my company, though we usually only do guns, and you can live here in the city under my designation. You will have plenty of work to do, and you will have plenty of space to live. The only thing that I restrict you from doing, is calling me out as a bad person, as the last person to do that ended up on the next flight straight into the sun. Are we clear?" Jack finished and stood up holding out his hand to shake Weiss's. Weiss shook his hand, thinking that life would be fairly simple here for her. He showed her to where she would be staying and left her in peace. As she looked around, she saw a lot of books explaining the history of Pandora, though all of the ones from the last two or three years seemed to highlight Jack as the god of Pandora.

"Better get to learning about this place first." She took down a heavy volume and started reading it.

_Yet another place_

Yang bent over with her hands on her knees, panting. She stood up and held at a small stitch in her side and looked around. She was in the middle of a bright sunlit town that seemed to have a desert feel to it. She turned slowly on the spot trying to figure out what happened when she noticed a tall brown-haired man walking down the street toward her with an assault rifle leveled. Yang immediately took her fighting stance and jerked her arms to trigger her wrist guards. To her horror, no sound followed and after checking her hands, she realized her weapons were no where to be seen. She started patting herself down and scouring the ground frantically. Before she realized however, the man drew level with her and placed his barrel directly against her chest. She paused and slowly looked up into his face. The man still seemed young, with short military style hair and brown eyes to match. He wore a brown jacket and green pants that both had seen wear and sported a military patch.

"Who the hell are you and what did you just do?" The man growled not lowering his gun. Yang looked the guy up and down, figuring that it may be beneficial to talk to him as opposed to punch him and try to run.

"My name is Yang, that's all you get for now, and I have no idea what you are talking about. I was just looking for my wea-uhh-bracelets. I seemed to have dropped them. Where am I?" The man didn't seem impressed with her story but removed his gun from her, still maintaining a secure hold on it.

"You are a town run by a guy who goes by the name of Youngblood. I don't remember which planet this is cause I am regularly jumping between them to keep my past from catching me. How did you get here? I was walking when you just ran out of a massive flash of light."

Yang took this opportunity to look around again before answering, "I was trying to get to my sister but I have no idea where she is now. Hopefully she is back on Remnant. I was trying to get her away from the Grimm but then the light brought me here, crazy right?" Yang laughed nervously trying to keep calm. Axton laughed as well relaxing a bit more.

"Tell you what, I just got a full pocket of cash from a couple of bounties, let's go find a bar and talk about this. My name is Axton by the way. 10 years military experience with the Dahl Corp, dishonorably discharged and AWOL. Making my way out here on the border planets instead of getting shot by firing squad." Axton held out his hand which Yang shook. The two made their way to the closest bar.

_And finally_

Blake looked around her, eyes adjusting quickly to the night around her and allowing her to see the open expanse in front of her. It was simple and open, some rocks climbing out of ravines and green trees about her. Behind her stood a lone rocky hill with a building near the top. Figuring it was the best bet for life, she started up the rocks and soon stood outside the door. She knocked and hesitated before trying to adjust her ribbon. With a shock, she realized her ribbon was gone, as was the rest of Gambol Shroud. She ran back to the edge of the hill and looked down to where she had been. Nothing stood out to her and she figured that she would have to do some looking in the morning. The door opened behind her and a voice made her turn around.

"What can I do for you miss? How did you end up here and what is your name?" The man wore a rusty brown jacket with striped jeans and had messy brown hair with goggles positioned in the tangle. He leaned against his door with a large black and pink revolver in his hand. Blake took all this in and gulped before speaking up.  
"My name is Blake Belladonna, and I need a place to stay and to figure out where I am. I am from the world of Remnant, and was in the middle of my initiation to Beacon Academy when I found myself here. I have no where to go, no way to get home as far as I know, and no weapon to defend myself." Her eyes darted quickly to the large gun in his hands and the man laughed.

"Don't worry, I am not going to shoot you. I always have something on me just in case though. My name is Michael by the way. Pleased to meet you Blake." He held out his hand at this point and Blake promptly shook it. As he led the way in, he questioned her a bit more. "What were you saying about initiation and Beacon? I have never heard of a school named that. Well, not here on Artemis at least. And the place you came from was called Remnant? I could get on the ECHOnet and see if I can't find something about it but I have never heard of that place. Mind you, I have been to a lot of weird places and this may just be one I haven't had a chance to visit yet."

Blake sat on the couch and took in the room. Most of the walls contained maps and illustrations done up by Michael himself. One wall was drawn over with a huge map of a galaxy with several pins sticking into it with a large orange one drawing her attention. Michael walked back into the room with two bottles of water which he handed to Blake before walking to the map himself. He pointed at the large orange one that seemed to bear an odd symbol in red.

"That marks where Pandora is, the place where they opened the vault about three years back. Caused a shit load of weird stuff to happen too. Eridium began springing up all over the place." As he spoke he picked up a small chunk of smooth purple crystal and handed it to Blake. "That's Eridium, the stuff being mined by Hyperion on Pandora and rumor is they are getting closer to uncovering another Vault. The last Vault was opened, what, three years ago now, and Handsome Jack is laying claim that he did it. I have talked to the real guys that did it, and I am planning on moving to Pandora myself to hunt this new rumor. I am gunna wait for a while to make sure that there is some merit to what they are claiming though. Oh, and I checked the ECHO and there is nothing about a place called Remnant."

Blake's head dropped at these last words and she slowly walked back to the couch. Great, she is in the middle of some weird universe that isn't home and she has no way of getting there. Michael sat down on the other arm of the couch and considered her before speaking up. "You know, I wouldn't be surprised if that Vault had something to do with you appearing here. Tell you what, I will continue looking and see if I can't dig anything up. You get some rest and we will talk in the morning. Oh, and take this with you just in case." Michael walked to a case and pulled out a small revolver. "This is my Judge, pretty powerful little baby. Kicks like a mule but with a steady hand you can do a lot of damage with it. Stick that under your pillow, we usually don't have problems but I have enough valuables here to fund a regiment along with the means to arm it."

The next morning Blake woke to find Michael in his kitchen cooking something on the stove. "Morning, I have some breakfast and some bad news. There is no Remnant in my galaxy, but there is one in the next galaxy over, so I have no idea what else to do for you. If you want, you can stay here and I can help you get on your feet and teach you something about my galaxy." Blake looked at him before answering.

"If my world is a galaxy away, how can I reach it?" Blake already longed for home, for the quiet peace of her books and even that girl who managed to blow herself up in front of the Schnee heiress.

Micheal thought it over before answering her. "The only way I can think of right now is getting a long distance cruiser and hoping you can pump that thing up so full in gets you there before the end of this millennium, let alone the year. If the vault was able to do this to you, maybe there is a way that a Vault can take you back. In that case, learn about this world and then we can get you on your way to the next one." Blake smiled slightly and started to eat, wondering what happened to everyone else, or if she was the only one that this had happened too.


	2. Team JNPR

14 Hunters  
Chapter 2

"And here we go! We have a new contestant for the Circle of Slaughter, here at Fink's slaughterhouse! The bandit named Armband has chosen his weapons and is ready for the beatdown!" Mad Moxxi yelled to the roaring bandits. A single bruiser stood in the middle of the area with a massive torque shotgun in his hands. He looked around as the buzzer sounded and started firing at the first wave of psychos. He made short work of the first wave, but the next contained several marauders as well that shot the bruiser as they ran for cover. Suddenly, a bright flash of light illuminated the fighters and a single girl was dropped onto the roof.

Pyrrha shivered severely, looking around at the walls of ice covering the metal structures around her. She started hearing gunshots and reached for Akouo. To her surprise, neither Milo nor Akouo were on her back, leaving her completely unarmed. Thinking frantically, she found a large rifle with the name Jakobs carved into the stock laying near her. Screams and shouts rose to her ears and she tried to see what was going on. She crawled to the edge of the balcony and looked down on the single man shooting a multitude of people. She grabbed the rifle and pointed it at the lone man and began shooting. The man's head exploded after two shots and everything seemed to pause. The others who had been attacking turned to see her staring over the edge. She started to wave, thinking that she had just saved their lives.

The bandits looked at each other before turning their rifles to her. The psychos began throwing their axes as high as they could and bullets peppered the edge. Pyrrha was confused, but she knew that she had to get through this. She noticed a pause in the gunfire and used that moment to throw herself back to the edge and start shooting. Pyrrha caught four of the marauders with head shots before the bandits realized what was happening. As she continued to fire, everyone ran for cover except for three of the tattooed shirtless men. She snuffed them with a few more shots and retreated away from the edge to reload. She ran to the other side of the platform and jumped behind a stack of crates, hoping to get the jump on the rest of the bandits. Running to her left, she found the last three men that she quickly killed, ending the round.

A woman began making her way toward Pyrrha in what appeared to be a _very_ low cut purple trench coat, a purple top hat and nothing but fishnet stockings and a pair of heeled spats boots. The woman walked right up to Pyrrha who stood silent but wary of the newcomer. The woman looked her up and down before speaking.

"Well now young lady, what are you doing ruining my circle? Do you have any idea the trouble you just have caused me? That man was from the Bloodshots and they are not going to be happy that one of their own was taken out but some girl like yourself." The woman looked Pyrrha up and down again with her hand on her chin with a look of thought on her face. "However, you handled yourself out there very well. I might be able to make you a star, sugar. Tell me, how did you get in her in the middle of a round?" The woman proclaimed as she placed a hand on her cocked hip.

"I have no idea where I am or how I got her. My name is Pyrrha Nikos and I come from the Kingdom of Atlas. I spent four years at Sanctum and in that time I won the Mistral Tournament every year. I was in the middle of initiation at Beacon Academy before a bright flash of light put me here. I have no way of knowing how to get back, nor do I have my weapons." Pyrrha finished, standing tall and proud but somewhat subdued due to the lack of her equipment. Moxxi looked the young woman over and decided on the spot.

"Tell you what Miss Nikos, my name is Mad Moxxi and I need a star for my Bandit Circle of Slaughter. If you can be that star, I will do everything in my power to get you back to Beacon, wherever that is. That is not a place I have heard of before, so it may be possible that you came from a different planet, as this is Pandora. Sorry about the state this place is in, my last boyfriend destroyed my Underdome after he thought I was cheating on him. Let's get you set up someplace and then we can talk terms." Moxxi threw her arm around Pyrrha's waist and led her to an elevator to a tower that looked surprisingly comfortable after the dump she had seen outside. She sat down at the table and began talking to Moxxi about becoming a star gladiator.

_On Athenas_

Maya and Brother Harker were walking through the city. Maya was glad that she was able to convince someone to finally let her get some fresh air. Maya was surprised to see all the townsfolk drawing away from the pair. Either turning their backs, ducking down alleys, closing their doors and windows, no one seemed to want to let her see them looking. Maya looked around and thought "_Why does it seem like they are all afraid of me? I haven't done anything to them._" A sudden yell from an alley made Harker and Maya look at each other, concern clearly etched in their faces. Without a moment to lose, they took off down the alley and found a woman cowering in fear before a young man with blonde hair and strange clothes. The boy seemed worried and shocked that he had caused such fright but was also patting himself down frantically and muttering under his breath. Harker knelt next to the woman to try and comfort her while Maya approached the newcomer.

"Who are you and why are you harassing this poor woman?" Maya growled at Jaune. Jaune looked at her and the first thing he noticed were tattoos on her left arm start to glow blue and an orb of energy forming in her left hand. Jaune immediately threw up his arms asking for mercy.

"Sorry! I just appeared here! I didn't know there was anyone here and I don't even know how I got here." Jaune held his arms above his head as he nervously glanced from Maya to Harker. Harker stood up and confronted Jaune himself.

"Where did you come from stranger? This woman says that you appeared in a ball of light. You dropped in front of her and scared her." Harker spoke calmly but his eyes showed fear and anger.

"I come from a place called Remnant. I am training to be a Huntsman of the Grimm. I just started at a school called Beacon Academy where they train young men and women to fight the Grimm." Jaune slowly lowered his right hand and offered it to Harker. "My name is Jaune Arc. I'm just not sure where I am… or how I'm going to get back to Remnant." Harker shook his hand and motioned to Maya to relax.

"You are on the planet of Athenas, and I am Brother Harker of The Order of the Impending Storm. My companion is Maya, one of a special few gifted individuals called Sirens. I warn you to not cross her as she is extremely powerful and can crush you. I offer you a chance to walk with us so that we may learn of your world." Brother Harker explained. Jaune's mouth dropped open as he learned he was expected to tell these strangers about himself, he wondered what they would accept and would they think he would be lying.

"Of course. I'll tell you everything I can. But can I get a place to stay and something to eat? I'm… not exactly sure about anything around here." Jaune questioned uncomfortably. Harker clapped him on the shoulder and led the way back to the Abbey.

"I can get you a place to stay in the Abbey. You will need some kind of job, maybe you can be a helper to Miss Maya here." Brother Harker answered. Jaune craned his neck around to look at Maya. She looked back at him and smiled, prompting Jaune to think "_Wow, she really pretty._" Jaune tried to be smooth as he was checking Maya out. Her figure was very slender, clothes conforming perfectly to the curves of her body. Her blue hair was almost the exact color of the sky and her eyes were like staring into pools of water.

Maya, of course, caught Jaune staring at her and replied "I'll make you a deal Jaune." She put a hand on his shoulder and exclaimed "You tell me everything about your planet, Remnant right?" Jaune nodded and Maya continued "Tell me everything about Remnant and I won't incinerate your brain for undressing me in your head. Deal?" Jaune replied with an uneasy smile.

"Deal."

_Pandoran Desert_

Krieg sat cross-legged on a boulder swinging his buzzaxe back and forth. His head twitched every few seconds as his inner voice tried to talk to him. "_We need to find something to eat._" Krieg's inner voice pointed out. "_We haven't eaten in a few days._" Krieg bellowed into the empty air "MEAT!". His inner voice sighed audibly "_Fine, we will find some meat. There are bound to be a few skags around here with some meat on their bones._" Krieg knocked his axe against the rock a few times before standing up. A sudden flash and shriek of laughter behind him caused him to spin around, lose his footing, and slide down the rock. Krieg shook his head violently as his head ached from smacking against the rock on the way down.

"Cyclops!" a voice came from a few feet in front of Krieg and he started, swinging his axe wildly as he tried to stand up. As he did so, the voice yelled out again, this time yelling "Giant!" Krieg found the source of the noise and slowly lowered his axe. A girl with orange hair and quite an assortment of clothes stood before him. She was considerably shorter than he was and seemed to be bursting with energy. Krieg's inner voice suddenly yelled "_Wait! Don't kill her! I don't think she is one of the deserving._" and Krieg attached his axe to his belt. Krieg's inner voice suggested "_Why don't you tell her our name? Show her that we are human, not a monster or a bandit._" Krieg's head twitched violently as he stared at Nora.

"I AM PSYCHO MAN. HELLO ORANGE GIRL!" bellowed Krieg at the top of his lungs. Krieg's inner voice sighed "_Let's try that again, but this time, use your actual name._" Krieg's head twitched again before he bellowed again. "MY NAME IS KRIEG AND I HERE TO SHANK AND SMILE!" The girl smiled and yelled right back at him.

"MY NAME IS NORA!" After a few seconds, Nora started talking quickly but much quieter. "I need to get back to Beacon. I need to see Ren. I was doing my initiation but then there was a big bright light. WHERE IS MY HAMMER?! WHERE IS MAGNHILD?!" Nora yelled and started looking around for Magnhild. When she couldn't find it she sat down and quietly rocked back and forth. Krieg and his inner voice were surprised at the sudden change in the girl's attitude.

"_We should help her. It appears she's lost her favorite weapon. Let's see if we can find her a new one._" Krieg's inner voice suggested. Krieg's head twitched and he looked down at Nora. "FEAR NOT ORANGE GIRL!" Krieg bellowed as he raised his buzzsaw into the air. "WE WILL FIND YOU A MALLET. I WILL TAKE YOU TO FIND GREAT HAMMER!" Nora looked up at her new friend and thought that this was probably the best way for her to make it without her weapon.

"Okay! Let's go find a hammer!" Nora skipped around Krieg a couple of times before jumping up and hugging him. "Can I ride on your shoulders?! Please please please pleasepleasepleaseplease?"

Krieg smiled behind his mask before screaming "OKAY ORANGE FRIEND! YOU WILL STAND ON THE SHOULDERS OF GIANTS!" Nora jumped onto his shoulders and Krieg took off for the nearest bandit village, both of them yelling at the top of their lungs.

_Somewhere else_

Zer0 breathed silently through his helmet. According to the timer on his HUD, his target should be arriving within about three minutes. A sudden noise and flash behind him brought him to his feet with his katana in his hand. A young man in strange Oriental green clothing was on his knees coughing. Zer0 brought the katana to the boy's throat and he stopped coughing immediately. The guy looked at Zer0 with a mixture of curiosity and strange calmness. He raised his hands above his head before he spoke.

"My name is Lie Ren, I am sorry to bug you but I don't want any trouble. I don't know what just happened." With a shock, he realized that there was no extra weight in his sleeves and after a quick check, found that both of his guns were gone. With a sigh he added "And evidently I am completely unarmed." Zer0 grabbed one of Ren's hands and felt along the sleeve while under his helmet, his eyes searched Ren's belt and shoes for any evidence of weapon. Finding none, Zer0 slowly backed away from Ren and leveled his katana at him.

"I am quite busy/There is a man I must kill/He will be here soon." With that Zer0 slowly went back to his position and checked his HUD, 0:43. "You should get going/I don't want any distractions/I don't need you here." He took up his positions and stared through the scope. On the highway below a few cars drove slowly past the construction site Zer0 was holed up in. To his fury, Ren laid next to him and stared down at the pictures from the dossier.

"You are an assassin then? Yet you also have a katana. I can help you. I am an excellent spotter as well as a very good hunter. Granted I have never killed a person in my life, but I could provide you with an overwatch as well as act as a spotter for you. I can tell you right now, that there are two snipers in a building down on the left that are possibly there to provide overwatch for this man. As he is a police official, I am not surprised. After your target is taken out, you may either want to hightail it out of here or try to take out those snipers before they can get a lock." Zer0 silently admitted that the kid was good. He used his rifle to scan the buildings on the left side of the road and saw two different rifles pointed downward, sweeping back and forth for any possible threats.

"You have excellent eyes/How did you know they were there/Did you take a guess?" Ren chuckled quietly.

"Nah, it's an ability I have, I will have to tell you about it if you let me." Looking back at the street Ren whistled quietly, "Looks like the target has arrived." Zer0 looked back at the street and saw a cavalcade of police cruisers around a single heavily armored truck. Three men in black suits stepped from the truck and stood back as a single man in a white uniform exited and stretched. Zer0 watched the man yawn before turning back to the truck and reaching for something. Steadying his breath, Zer0 waited until the man's head was in view again before pulling the trigger. The recoil made the rifle bounce off Zer0's shoulder as the bullet blew the man's head apart and splatter his bodyguard. Zer0 quickly reloaded and raised his gun to the first of the two snipers. Another shot caused the man to fall forward, blood jetting from his neck as he landed on the pavement 20 stories below. But before the first sniper's body had hit the pavement, the second sniper pitched forward over the railing and began his 45 story descent.

"Three perfect head shots/Three headless men for the news/Challenge completed." Zer0 slung his rifle over his shoulder and grabbed Ren's shoulder signaling their opportunity to leave. Zer0 sprinted out the back of the building and jumped from the opening. Ren followed suit and the two landed squarely beside a sleek black sports car. Zer0 jumped in the driver's side, throwing his rifle into the back as Ren slid into the passenger seat. "I guess I need to/Apologize for earlier/And thank you for help." Ren looked at the mysterious man sitting beside him and figured he would go along with it.

"No worries, you are an excellent marksman. I guess I should ask you, where are we? And, also, I was hoping that I might be able to tag along with you as support until I am able to find out a way home." Ren shook his hair out of his face and sighed. Zer0 glanced at the kid as he pulled from the lot.

"This is Eden-5/Home to corrupt policemen/Only vacation" Zer0 laughed as he finished. "This isn't vacation/I was invited for jobs/Take out officers" Ren nodded silently before speaking up again.

"I am from a place called Remnant. As I said before I am a Hunter, but I hunt creatures called Grimm. They are foul soulless beasts that seek to eradicate humanity. I was in the middle of initiation at my new academy before I was brought here."

"Must have been the Vault/Many strange things are happening/Across the planets." Ren stared quizzically at the man so he decided to elaborate a bit. "New phenomena/ Elements and space portals/That is how you came." Ren looked out his window as Zer0 made his way down a freeway pondering what Zer0 just said. "I have no real name/But you may call me Zer0/If we are partners." Zer0 held out his hand and Ren shook it, surprised to feel only four digits. "I am not human/I am not completely human/Is what I should say."

"Hey, we all have our pasts, but I don't need to know everything. If you could though, I guess I should also get a weapon if I am to be on overwatch. What do you suggest I get?"

"What is your gun choice/I can get you something good/I prefer snipers" Ren quietly sat and pondered what he should get. After losing Stormflower, he was upset, but he figured you would be able to build more if he got back.

"I had pistols, but I should probably go with an SMG or two. I like a gun that is versatile and doesn't restrict my ability to move quickly. I also prefer high rates of fire." Zer0 pulled up a screen in front of himself and choose two SMGs for Ren. A black and gold Hyperion stamped SMG dropped into Ren's lap closely followed by black, blue and orange gun with Maliwan stamped on the stock.

"Two efficient guns/Excellent accuracy/Element damages." Ren looked over both fine weapons and found the names of each gun above the trigger. Hyperion Inspiring Transmudera and the Maliwan Fervid Provacateur. Thoroughly impressed, Ren thanked the man as they made their way from the city and out in search of another job.

* * *

AN: First off, I want to thank you for reading my new crossover, I am pretty excited about this one and look forward to feedback on how it all plays out. For those of you who are a tad bit confused, Everything in the first two chapters happened at the same time for everyone, just spread out around the known planets in the Pandoran galaxy. A few of the planets are based on imagination for what they look like for purposes of the story and the characters there.

Secondly, I want to give a big shoutout to ChiefD3m0n1c for his help on this story. I got the idea from one of his crossovers, and he has helped me with the character builds for all the RWBY characters coming to Pandora. He has also been my editor, so be sure to check out his page if you have not seen it yet.

Thanks for reading again, this story is going to follow the main plot of Borderlands 2 with a few twists and depending on feedback I may have a few additional stories to do after this is done.


	3. Reunited

14 Hunters  
Chapter 3

The train shook underneath Weiss's feet as she walked about the car. At both ends of the car were large jumbles of small yellow crates that all bore the Hyperion logo. _Maybe it's just the ammunition Jack is giving to these "Vault Hunters." He was saying something about how they were going to need it to complete their adventures. she sighed heavily and sat down on a small ledge and rested her head in her hands._ Shouldn't be too long now that they start getting on. She started thinking back to that morning and her conversation with Jack.

"Alright princess, my men just finished loading the crates onto the train. Do you remember what you are supposed to do now?" Jack looked almost bored as he surveyed the long Hyperion train in front of him.

"Yes sir. I am to make them feel comfortable and serve as a waitress until they get off outside of Sanctuary. Umm, may I ask why you are sending those Vault Hunters to that city that you despise and try to destroy on a dai-" but Jack cut her off suddenly.

"Absolutely not Ice Queen. You are to make them comfortable and then you will be able to return here to Opportunity and continue your work. Mind you, you are getting a good many fans now. Half the women in Opportunity are also wearing your outfits, although all the men are wearing mine." Jack let out laugh, which Weiss merely imitated as she thought about the rules Jack enforced.

"Of course sir. I will return as soon as I can. I must be off however, our reports say that the Vault Hunters will begin arriving at the stops soon." With that Weiss boarded the train and slid the door closed behind her. What she didn't realize was Jack's sneer and comment after she got on.

"I actually kinda liked you, you little bitch. But your personality reflects in every thing you do you fucking icicle. Hope you like the heat you will be catching on this trip, cause it may finally warm that stone cold heart of yours before you die." Jack turned on his heel and walked away from the train as it departed.

_In the desert_

Nora walked in front of Krieg with her arms out to the side trying to maintain balance as she walked on the train tracks. Meanwhile, Krieg tossed his buzzaxe into the air and caught it. This he continued to do while his inner voice tried to talk to him. "_Well, we should be arriving at the station anytime now. I think Nora might be getting hungry._" His inner voice pointed out. No sooner had his voice finished then Nora dropped to her knees.

"I'm hungry!" she started whining. Krieg looked at her and his head twitched.

"THERE'S NO BARBECUE TIL I SAY THERE'S A BARBECUE!" Krieg bellowed in response. "_Just hurry up and get to the station, there should be food there. Wait…something is happening._" Krieg's inner voice exclaimed. Krieg looked around and realized what his thoughts meant. The tracks were rumbling and he could hear something. Looking behind him he saw a massive train car hurtling towards him. "_Help Nora, get her off the tracks!_" His inner voice barked. Krieg reached for Nora and threw her off the tracks before getting hit in the right shoulder. "TRAIN WON'T STOP!"

Nora looked around in shock as the train rocketed past where she had just been. She also saw Krieg lying on his face beside her. "NO! Krieg, are you okay?!" Krieg moaned in response and slowly started to turn over. "Please be okay Krieg! I want you to be okay!" Krieg positioned himself on his left side and looked over Nora's orange head.

"_Oh my god._" Krieg's inner voice gasped. Krieg saw a young woman in a yellow suit and blue leggings. She stood next to a young boy that looked to be about Nora's age. But what interested him most was that her left arm was bare and seemed to be covered in wavy blue tattoos. "_My god, she is a Siren. Probably a Vault Hunter too. She is beautiful, tell her to help you. Tell her you need her care and protection, and to take care of Nora too. But whatever you say…do not shout the word poop at the top of your lungs._" Krieg's inner voice advised. Unfortunately, Krieg decided to say just that and bellowed at the top of his lungs. "I AM THE CONDUCTOR OF THE POOP TRAIN."

Both people spun around with guns trained on the new comers. Maya glanced at Jaune who looked a little confused. Looking back she made up her mind. "Looks like we have a couple of psychos to deal with. Come on Jaune, let's take them out before we get on the train." Jaune nodded and both of them shouldered their guns and began firing. Krieg and Nora both ran forward and dove behind a wall of rock.

"_God dammit. You just fucking had to say the word poop didn't you. Now both of you are going to die and it's all your fault._" Krieg's inner voice proclaimed. Krieg looked over his shoulder between a couple of rocks, and saw movement on the roof of the buildings. "_Great, now the rats have arrived. Get them to turn around, you have to save them and Nora too. Warn them!_" His inner voice ordered. Krieg straightened himself up and raised his axe above his head, "STRIP THE FLESH!" Krieg's inner voice snapped "_No! Warn them!_" Krieg ignored his inner voice and bellowed "SALT THE WOUND!" His inner voice barked "_What the hell are you doing! Someone is going to die and it will be on your hands._" However, before Krieg was able to say anything else, Nora seemed to have realized what was happening.

"EEEEKKK! RATS! OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" With that, she took her blacksmith hammer from her belt and threw it over Jaune's head. With a sickeningly loud "CRACK' the rat's face caved in and fell over backwards. Both Nora and Krieg took the opportunity in the lull of gunfire to sprint the distance between their hiding spot and the station before leaping both startled gunners. Nora wrenched her hammer from the contorted skull and both psychos got to work.

Krieg took point and slashed two rats who stood on the stairs. Nora leapt over him and crushed the head of one standing in front of Krieg. Krieg threw his axe at a stunned rat that looked down from a ledge and Nora swung her hammer in the temple of the final rat. Krieg jumped up to the lodge and grabbed his axe before dropping back down and walking over to Nora.

"DOUBLE THE MEAT SLAUGHTER!" Krieg bellowed as Nora hugged his middle.

"Hell yeah! That was awesome! You are the greatest bloody buddy I have ever had!" Their merriment was cut short however when a yell sounded above them. A rat wearing what appeared to be a tricorne hat jumped at them, only to be suspended in a strange orb. Krieg looked down at Nora who simply nodded. With a roar, Krieg jumped up and brought his axe down through the ribcage of the suspended rat.

Maya and Jaune both walked up behind the psychos but their weapons were pointed at the ground. "Umm. I've seen you before. You aren't from around here are you?" Jaune nudged Nora in the shoulder, causing her to turn around.

"Nope! I am from Remnant! I was supposed to be doing initiation at Beacon before I found myself in this desert." Nora seemed a little confused as she looked into the boy's face. "WAIT! You were there too! You feel out of that tree!" Jaune blushed furiously and kicked the ground, not looking at anyone.

"Looks like you aren't the only one who was sent here." Maya nudged Jaune in the shoulder and turned to Krieg. "My name is Maya, and this is Jaune. We are waiting for a train to begin our journey to the Vault. I am doing this to try and learn a bit more bout my Siren heritage, but blonde boy over here is trying to get back to his world. Want to come with us? I'm sure that we could help you guys too, plus it never hurts to have a few more guns pointing at our enemies. What do you say? Deal?" Maya held out her hand waiting for someone to take it. Nora looked almost pitiful as she looked into Krieg's single brown eye. Krieg's head twitched twice but he didn't need to listen to his inner voice this time.

"I POWDERED MY COCKATIEL FOR THE RIBCAGE SLAUGHTER!" Maya shot a confused look at Nora who had started dancing on the spot.

"We are in!" she continued repeating this single line over and over again as she danced about Krieg.

"Waiting for the Vault Hunters!" A female sounded behind the entire group and everybody looked at the train. A beautiful girl stood in the doorway, dressed all in white with her hair drawn back in a ponytail.

"WEISS?!" Jaune shouted as he could not believe his eyes. "You ended up here too princess?"

"I am not a princess!" Weiss stomped her boot on the floor of the train in anger. "Look, I am supposed to be picking up a bunch of Vault Hunters, are you guys Vault Hunters or not?" She stood back as the four filed past her and took up places on the different benches or crates with Jaune siting below the sign reading 'Welcome Vault Hunters!' "Okay, sorry about that but we have a schedule to keep. We will be picking up more people soon, so hold on. And with that the train sped away from the station.

_Next station_

"Michael, sweetheart, it's been too long." A sweet seductive voice sounded behind Blake and she turned around before she could stop herself. Walking toward her were two beautiful women, dressed mainly in red but on had golden greaves that went up most of her legs. Blake recognized this woman at once, because the last time she had seen that outfit, was when the woman had been chased by a Deathstalker. The other woman seemed quite sure of herself to put it simply. Michael groaned slightly and walked toward the busty woman. Blake meanwhile, walked up to the gladiator.

"Well, at least it's good to see a friendly face around here. How are you Pyrrha? The last time we saw each other was what? Two years ago?" Blake asked the young woman who smiled at her.

"Yeah, something like that. I came to try and figure out a way back. I take it that's why you are here? Who's the scruffy looking boy by the way? You find someone special out all this way?" Pyrrha giggled lightly as Blake scowled.

"No, I actually appeared right outside his house and he has been helping me try to find a way back. This is probably our best bet to get home anyway. I wonder who else got dropped here as well." Blake's bow twitched slightly as a distant rumbling reached her cat ears. "Sounds like the train is almost here."

"Hey Blake?" Michael called to Blake as both huntresses looked down the tracks. "I'm heading off with Moxxi to talk for a bit. You two will be fine, I promise. I heard chatter that there are supposed to be about a dozen of you guys all together anyway and the train will be picking you up. But still, be careful. Hyperion and especially Handsome Jack are not to be underestimated."

"That's what you have told me for the past three weeks Mike. I will be fine. Plus I have four time Mistral champion here to protect me." Blake snuck a wink to Pyrrha who giggled again. The two turned around again to see a mass of cars come to a halt before them. A door opened and Blake's eyes clouded over as she recognized the young woman standing before them.

"Pyrrha! You are here too? Come on in, we have several more to pick up and I want to be home by tonight. We have two others who came from Remnant as well on board." Weiss stood back and gestured toward the four people milling about the cabin. Nora looked up from her large jar of candy, no doubt scavenged from a crate in another car and Jaune stood awkwardly next to Maya.

"Jaune! I'm so glad to see you again. It's good to see that you are still in one piece and breathing. Oh, but where are my manners, I am Pyrrha Nikos. Currently the greatest gladiator on Pandora. I go by the name of Achilles during matches." Jaune and Maya looked rather impressed at the news, as that name had reached them before while they were still on Athenas.

"Hello heiress." Blake leaned close to Weiss and talked to her. "Long time no see, what have you been doing?"

"I have been fashion designing and singing here on Pandora. City called Opportunity." Weiss glowed as she thought of the admiration people gave her, but paled slightly when she remembered the same adoration she would receive at home. Blake nodded quietly as the two talked about their experiences before the train reached the next stop.

_Final Stop_

Yang sat next to Axton on a bench while the two worked on their weapons. Yang had one of Axton's screwdrivers and was carefully tightening the bindings on her hands' exoskeletons. The covering was comprised of thin sturdy metal platelets that covering the entire back of her hands and fingers. Tightening up the last binding, Yang walked to a nearby post and promptly put her fist straight through it.

"Damn, that looks like it would hurt like hell." Axton watched her stretch her fingers before returning to his maintenance. He had been busy tweaking the barrels on one of his 'ladies' by adding a new liquid cooling system. As he finished, the turret spun around once and proceeded to shoot out the rest of the broken post Yang had punched.

"And that thing packs it's own punch. Looks like we are set for this then." Yang sat back down and took a long swig from a yellow hip flask she had bought before leaving town. Passing it to Axton, she sighed and leaned her head forward until she started snoring lightly. Axton laughed and began to settle in before hearing a familiar gruff voice behind him.

"Hola amigo. Que pasa?" A short man in with spiky blue hair and beard walked over to him and punched him in the shoulder.

"Not a lot Sal. Little lady is tired and I am getting pretty bored." Axton replied, glaring at the dwarf. Salvador laughed heartily, causing Yang to wake with a rather loud yelp.

"Sonrie, hijo de…" Salvador laughed and took off running with Yang in hot pursuit hair beginning to glow. Salvador made a couple laps of the station before tripping over Axton's outstretched leg. "Pandejo!" was the last thing he was able to shout before Yang jumped him and they began to brawl. Axton took another swig from Yang's hip flask.

"That's for ruining my beauty sleep!" Screamed Yang after she got her fill of pummeling a laughing Salvador. She stood up and brushed herself off before returning to Axton. Unbeknownst to her, two pairs of people were approaching the station from either side. Salvador rolled over and jumped to his feet and saw two young looking girls walking side-by-side. One girl had a robotic arm that was exposed and stuffed into a pocket of her denim jacket. The other reminded Sal of an old story his abuela used to tell him about before bedtime.

"BIENVENIDOS A LA FIESTA, AMIGAS!" Sal jumped to his feet and laughed. Both Axton and Yang cricked their necks as they saw the approaching teens. They had been focused on a pair of people walking silently along the tracks. Yang thought she recognized the long black hair and pink streak, but she couldn't think of where she had seen it before. Axton, however received a shock to see the blank faceplate of a black helmet from the many wanted posters he had seen. At Salvador's yell, both saw the young women walking toward them and Yang leapt to her feet, happier than Axton had ever seen her, drunk or sober.

"RUBY!" caused Ruby to jerk her head up suddenly. Her hood fell back as she sprinted forward to embrace her sister. "Oh my god, I never thought I would see you again." sobbed Yang into Ruby's cloak.

"Me neither. I was so worried when I found myself all alone, but Gaige here promised she would help me get back to you." Ruby bounced with excitement, causing tears of joy to bounce off her cheeks and onto the ground around her. "Okay, come with me!" Ruby seized Yang's arm and drug her over to her companion. "Gaige, this is my sister I have been telling you about, Yang. Yang, this is Gaige, the greatest engineer in the universe, apart from me." Ruby began giggling madly after he last comment and received a punch from both girls. "Oh, and check out what Gaige helped me build! I wasn't going to show it off right now, but you really need to see this." With a flick of her wrist, Ruby summoned a robot from nowhere. Yang's jaw dropped at the sight.

"Ruby…is that…mom?" Yang gazed open mouthed at the tall slender robot before her. The robot was about Yang's height though it looked exactly like Ruby. Ruby must have used a mask of some sort to get it to look like her, complete with silver glowing eyes. About the shoulders of the robot draped a white cloak with red lining, complete with a hood exactly like Ruby's. As the wind blew the cloak, small white rose petals drifted from the hem of the cloak…exactly like Ruby's did now. "Holy shit. Ruby you are amazing! What is its name?"

"Her name is SM3R-R053. Or just Summer for short. Though I wouldn't be opposed to calling her Rose either. Gaige helped me build her while she build her own robot. But I will let her show him off when she wants." Ruby looked nervously at her feet, not knowing if it was the right thing to do. Making her mom was something that Ruby was very excited to do, and Ruby was glad to have completed her. But was it the right thing to do?

Yang led both girls back over to Salvador and Axton, who stood talking to the man in the black suit and the kid with the pink streak. Suddenly, Yang remembered where she had seen the boy before. "You are from Beacon! You were in our initiation and got sent here with us right?" Ren smiled and nodded.

"Oh, yeah. Gaige and I met these two on the shuttle that brought us here. Apparently, these two are well-known assassins on Eden-5. Clearing out a bunch of the corrupt police force before they heard about the Vault and decided to get a real challenge."

"Our masterpiece/Our teamwork has led us here/It is our challenge." Zer0 stated simply, looking down the tracks for the train.

"He is the haiku hit man. Just don't ask him anything too personal. He will either try to gut you, blast your head off, or simply ignore you. He was the first one I met after I appeared here. I helped him with an assassination, we became partners. Then we end up here." Ren stated. Everyone looked around as they felt a rumbling begin to grow under their feet. Within seconds, the train had appeared around a corner and began to slow. As the train stopped in the station, the door opened, and both Ruby and Yang yelled in surprise.

"Oh for Dust's sake! You two ended up here too?! And the ninja kid? Well at least I like you." A loud shriek sounded behind Weiss as she said the last line. A blur shot out of the train and collided with Ren, knocking him backwards and onto the ground.

"Ren, Ren, Ren! Oh my god it is so good to see you! I have missed you, and there is so much to tell you! Will you first make me some pancakes?! Please oh please oh please oh please Ren! I will be your besets friend forever in the whole wide world if you would!" Nora stopped and drew a huge breath before dancing around. Ren laughed quietly and helped himself up.

"Of course I will make pancakes Nora, when I get the ingredients. I have a lot to tell you too, but we should get on the train first." Nora tugged Ren into the car to introduce him to Krieg before he could say another word. Everyone else on the platform cast an eye over the rest of the group before Sal spoke up.

"VAMANOS, PUTAS!" With that, everyone hurried into the car before it set off. After a few minutes of muttered conversations between various groups that all partook in except Zer0, who was stretched out in the luggage racks, Axton spoke up.

"Okay, so we are all here, apparently. I thought there would be a few others, but hell not 14." At this Weiss spoke up quickly.

"No, just 13. I am here to help you guys get on your way and then I head back home."

"Okay then, just 13 Vault Hunters. I think we should all get to know each other a little bit better. Names, little bit of back ground and how we ended up in this train car together. Who would like to start? How about you two?" Axton gestured to Maya and Jaune who stood up.

"I am Maya, and this is Jaune. I was raised in an Abbey of The Order of the Impending Storm, and Jaune appeared one day during a walk. We talked a lot about how he might have ended up here and we figured the Vault would be a good place to find some answers. We made this decision soon after I realized the motives of The Order. They were using me to blackmail and threaten the populace of Athenas into serving them, and extorting money. I killed the head brother, and Jaune and I fled. Simple as that. We both came to find answers, but I ju-" but Maya stopped suddenly when an alarm started going off. Looking around, they saw the sign welcoming them fall, to reveal another sign underneath: 'To your Doom (Nothing Personal).' At both ends of the car the crates started shifting and loaders popped up on all sides.

"Hit 'em sweetheart!" Axton tossed a turret to the roof of the car where the mag locks held it in place before firing at the robots. Yang ran straight into the middle of the crowd and began punching off whatever limbs she could. Gaige and Ruby, both summoned their robots at the same time before launching themselves into battle, Gaige using her robot arm and Ruby a small mechanical sickle she had made herself. Ren and Zer0 both jumped through hatches in the roof and found a small platoon of engineers running at them. Zer0 began slicing away with his katana while Ren pulled out a small handle that digistructed into a wind and fire wheel. Both ninjas fought side-by-side trying their best to stem the tide of men.

Back down below, both Nora and Krieg had leapt into battle the same way with the rats. Nora repeatedly crushed loaders with her hammer while Krieg hacked through metal with his axe. Salvador jumped into the fight and pulled two small pistols from nowhere and began mowing through the crowd. Pyrrha held a collapsible eridium shield and tempered eridium sword in her hands and began slicing through the loaders. Jaune pulled out a short sword and leapt into battle as well. Blake pulled a large cleaver from her belt and started hacking away at the robots. Maya grabbed Weiss's shoulders and yelled at her.

"What the hell?! You were to lead us into a trap? Is that what Handsome Jack wants to do with us? Kill us?" Weiss stood frozen staring into Maya's furious face, trying to comprehend what was happening around her.

"I swear I had nothing to do with this. I was told to provide you with comfort until you got off and to not ask questions. That was it! I swear!" As she finished her words, a bullet grazed across her cheek and Maya believed her. Noticing something on her chest, she saw blue tattoos of what appeared to be snowflakes slowly grow more prominent and spread up her neck. Checking Weiss's left arm, she saw the tattoos end at her hand and begin to glow.

"You are a Siren! Did you know? We have to help the rest of the Vault Hunters. I will vouch for you but we need to get out of here alive!" Weiss nodded and turned to the loaders. A massive white glyph suddenly appeared on the ground beneath the loaders and froze them solid in ice blocks. Maya turned the other way and used her phase lock to seize on and throw it from the train. Soon, the rest of the loaders were polished off by the hunters and they regrouped under the sign. "Let's go, we need to find out what to do now!" yelled Maya and Axton kicked down the door.

Weiss inhaled sharply, just like the rest of the people around her. A massive pile of dynamite was heaped around a chair with a dummy in it. The chair spun slowly around and everyone saw the face of Handsome Jack, with drill bits and all manner of items stuck in him.

"It's cute that y'all think you're the heroes of this little adventure, but your not. Welcome to Pandora kiddos. Oh and Weiss, you're a total bitch." The train lurched and everybody was thrown backward as the dynamite detonated. As the train car flew through the snowy air, Weiss's head was spinning. Suddenly, the car hit solid ground and ripped apart. People flew in all directions as the wreckage spread across the frozen tundra. Weiss could barely keep herself conscious as she heard the rails fall behind her. The bitter cold finally won out however, and Weiss's eyes closed.

* * *

AN:The gang's all here, now they can die together. Nope, this marks the beginning of the actual story. For a bit of reference, everyone of the Vault Hunters are the same age as the game at this point, but everyone from Remnant is two years older. These two years comprised of lots of different events for our heroes, but that would take way to long to recite. Also, for clarification, Ruby is a Mechromancer along with Gaige. Her robot is based off of "White Cloak" from the Volume 1 trailer, which I chose to also be her mother's ghost. As for Weiss, she didn't realize she was a Siren in this universe until Maya confronted her. Her ability is called Phasemark, and works exactly like her glyphs in RWBY though just under a different name.

Thanks again for reading this! Hope you enjoy it!


	4. A Single Step

**AN: Sorry for taking so long to update. Got busy at work and couldn't work on it for a while. Also, different things started up over the past few weeks (college sports) and been working on new story concepts with other writers as well. Broke 10 favorites before posting this chapter, so thank you for all the favs and follows. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks for all the support.**

* * *

Chapter 4

A Single Step

"Great, dead Vault Hunters. Handsome Jack's been busy." A robotic voice sounded near the hunters. Blake stirred and slowly raised her head. What seemed to be a small box on a single wheel held a shovel and was starting to dig in the snow. Blake shivered severely and brought a hand to her face to wipe off the snow. "Wait, you're not dead! Yes! Now I can get off this glacier." Blake got slowly to her feet as the other hunters started to stir. Weiss was on her knees trying to brush the snow off her dress while Ruby sat close mimicking her movements. Zer0, Ren, Nora and Maya sat back to back, shivering severely and trying to rub warmth back into their legs. Gaige helped Jaune, Axton, Krieg, and Salvador dig slowly into a snow bank to reveal a coughing Yang. Blake got to her feet and walked over to the Spartan who was clutching her legs to her body to conserve heat. Blake helped her to her feet and turned back to the robot, who was holding out a bundle of small Echo devices.

Blake reached around to the back of her belt and realized her Echo had shattered during the crash. Everyone made their way over to Claptrap and grabbed an Echo, strapping it to their waists. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am a CL4P-TP steward bot, but my friends call me Claptrap. Or they would if they were still alive, or had existed in the first place!" Yang looked down at the annoying little box at the end of that statement.

"God, no wonder you don't have any friends." At this, everyone let out a laugh. Or what would be accepted as a laugh from a dozen plus frozen people.

A soft voice sounded in the ears of all the hunters and a small screen with a young woman appeared in front of their eyes. "I'll explain everything soon, but know this - you are alive for a reason. And I am her to help you."

"Come, come friends. My abode awaits you!" Claptrap wheeled away from the group and over the frozen tundra. Slowly, in groups of three or four, everyone made their way to a small glacier with a door stuck in the side. "Aaaaaaand open!" yelled Claptrap. "Just a little added security, gotta keep those bullymongs at bay." The door opened to reveal a tunnel that lead straight into the center of the glacier. Claptrap units lay scattered around the tunnel, all in different colors and missing different pieces. As they entered a living room, everyone was greeted with the warmth and light of a crackling fire. Everyone ran as fast as they could to the fire, pushing anything and everything out of the way, including Claptrap. Everyone huddled around the fire and started to warm up.

Once everyone regained feeling in their hands and feet, they began to move about Claptrap's home. Ruby found a small closet with a strangely familiar symbol carved into the back wall. Axton and Yang grabbed the money off a poker table before sitting down themselves to play a few hands. A sudden roar brought everyone to their feet, looking for the source. A massive creature with four thick, muscled arms and a tiny horned head slid down the chimney and grabbed Claptrap's antenna. Turning him upside, the creature ripped Claptrap's eye out and dropped him, escaping back through the hole for the chimney.

"The guns, the guns in the cabinet." Claptrap managed to say before collapsing and falling silent. Jaune and Maya were the first to reach the cabinet and pull it open. A cascade of pistols and health vials met them. Passing the vials out first, they sorted through the pistols. Nora and Krieg each took a Torgue pistol for themselves, while Axton, Jaune, Pyrrha, and Weiss grabbed basic Dahl repeaters. Blake, Ruby, Zer0, and Maya grabbed a Hyperion pistol each, Salvador and Yang choose red Bandit pistols, and Ren and Gaige each grabbed a Vladof pistol. Claptrap rolled past them and started speaking. "Apart from the excruciating pain, this is great! I have been looking for mighty people to take me to Sanctuary. I shall be your brave leader, and you shall be my fearsome minions!" Claptrap started to laugh and everyone sighed heavily.

"Being a robot, does he even feel pain? Or are these robots advanced-" Weiss broke off as Pyrrha and Ruby both started giggling. "As I was saying, are they advanced enough to feel pain?" Blake, Yang and Nora joined in the joke this time and it dawned on Weiss, who chuckled quietly. "Yeah, he is not advanced."

"Onward seeing eyed minions! Let me know if I am going to run into anything." Claptrap had opened a few more doors and they group stood, overlooking a ravine made of ice. Claptrap headed straight out the door, and straight for a pile of ice. Simultaneously, everyone except Nora and Krieg held up their hands with three fingers. As Claptrap neared the pile, they slowly put down each finger and pointed straight at Claptrap before he tripped over the pile. Smothering their laughter was rather hard as Claptrap righted himself. "I'm going to assume none of you saw that."

The trip was turning out to be somewhat boring. The group started jogging alongside Claptrap as he made his way through the snow. Everyone tried to cover their ears, as Claptrap started talking about a place called Frostbite Crevasse and a trio of huge bullymongs that lived there. Rounding a corner, a familiar yet quieter roar met their ears. Claptrap ran for cover as the things he called bullymongs descended on the group. Everyone formed a semicircle and started firing upon the wave of small monglets. As the wave drew closer, everyone switched tactics and sprang into action. With a roar, Krieg pulled out his buzzaxe and Yang clenched her armored fists and jumped at the beasts. Jaune digistructed two small robots that flew around, one stayed close to him and the others while the other flew straight into the heat of battle.

"Off with their heads!" Nora screamed as she pulled her hammer from her belt and threw it straight into the skull of the nearest bullymong, which promptly blew the bullymong to bits. Gaige summoned a hulking robot that seemed to be made of scrap metal and fearsome claws from nowhere and sent him into battle. Within a minute's time, the bullymongs had been finished and everyone was regrouping on a small ledge.

"Let's go! If we don't get my eye back, we will never get to Sanctuary." Claptrap stated as he rolled through the middle of the group, right for the edge of the ledge. "OOF!" exclaimed as Claptrap as he rolled off the edge and fell right onto his face. The group slowly followed the robot through a pass when an earthquake rocked the glacier, causing Claptrap to fall over again. Everyone braced themselves until the earthquake stopped a few seconds later. "Ugh - again? Jack's tearing Pandora apart to find the Vault. They say Jack's drilling operations are causing those earthquakes. That or your mom just got out of bed. ZING!"

Unbeknownst to Claptrap, a scuffle broke out behind him after his last statement. Yang's eyes had suddenly burned red and she tried to leap on the robot, only to be held back by Ruby and Axton. The hunters allowed Claptrap to roll ahead and tried to calm Yang down.

"Yang! He didn't know. Please stop this." Ruby stood in front of Yang with both hands on her shoulders trying to talk sense into her.

"That little fuck tard is going to pay for that crack! He had no right to say anything like that!" Yang struggled to break out of the arm lock Axton had on her but failed abysmally. After a few more seconds she dropped her head and allowed her eyes to fade back to lilac.

"Yang, don't bother with him. With any luck, once we get to Sanctuary we will not have to talk to him anymore." Axton consoled her quietly as the group jogged to catch up with the robot. As they neared him, he rolled over the edge straight into a snow drift. The group gathered around the edge of the cliff and looked down.

"You'll need that funny little robot's help to reach Sanctuary, the last bastion of the resistance against Jack, and the only place you will be truly safe. Get to Sanctuary." The Angel had popped up on the screens for all the hunters and then suddenly disappeared. Everyone looked at each other and they knew they weren't the only one seeing the woman. Another roar sounded below them and they heard Claptrap trying to call to them.

The group jumped down around Claptrap as a group of Bullymongs ran up the slope to them. Making short work of the monglets, movement appeared in the walls around the nests. Several bigger bullymongs dropped from the holes and ran toward the group. Pairing off, the group split and took on an individual mong. Two minutes of hectic fighting later, the mongs lay slaughtered and spread cross the snow. Their elation was short lived however when a shrill voice reminded them of what had happened.

"Great! Now just dig me out and we will be on our way." The Blake and Pyrrha shared exasperated sighs before approaching the wiggling wheel of Claptrap. "Many thanks friend of friends." shouted a happy Claptrap as he righted himself before them. He led the way across the snow as another voice sounded across the Echo devices carried by the Vault Hunters.

"Hey kiddos. Jack here - President of Hyperion Corporation. Let me explain how things work here: Vault Hunters show up, Vault Hunters look for Vault, Vault Hunters get killed - by me. You seeing the problems here? You are all still alive. So if you could do me a huge favor and off yourselves, that would be great. Thanks pumpkin." Jack's voiced faded and Weiss was the only one to visibly shake after hearing his voice. Maya and Jaune quickly went to her to comfort her.

"I hate him so much. I thought that as long as I didn't get on his bad side, I would be safe in Opportunity. Then he just dumps me with you guys on a bomb laden train and leaves us all for dead." Maya and Jaune share a confused look before escorting her back to the group. Everyone set off after Claptrap who rolled into a Hyperion cargo crate leaning against the cliff. Rolling backwards a few feet, Claptrap rushed forward and dislodged the crate door, knocking it into the snow.

"Oh! My eye just switched back on! I see an incredibly handsome robot, and a group of fearsome minions! Which means that whoever has my eyes, is very close." Claptrap dropped to the ground, pulling his arms and antennae in. Many loud roars sounded overhead, causing everyone to look at the ridge.

Three massive forms appeared on top of a supply barge, each with hulking bodies and four arms. The middle one had a blue light that the group recognized as Claptrap's eye jumped down first, grabbing a car and tossing it down. The car exploded and revealed the form of Knuckledragger, a massive bullymong with icy blue fur and four bulging arms. The other two bullymongs dropped down on either side of the first and took up positions like bodyguards. The one of the right was sickly green in color and seemed to ooze a nasty green fluid. The other was larger than the other two with one visibly pair of shorter arms that ended with hands twice the size of his other pair.

"Watch out! The green one is a Bullyrot named Acidrock and the one with the pair of shorter arms is Skullcrusher." Axton immediately took charge and started shouting commands. "Split into three groups of four and the Psychos will be artillery support." Axton pointed at Ruby and Jaune individually, "You two are going to head a squad each and take one a mong."

Axton ran straight for Knuckledragger, followed closely by Ren, Zero, and Yang. Axton tossed one of his turrets a few feet in front of him, where is quickly sprang up and locked onto the massive creature bearing down on it. Yang pulled out her pistol and started firing rounds into the shoulder of the beast. While Knuckledragger was distracted by the turret, Ren and Zer0 both unsheathed their weapons and attacked from behind. Ren lodged his blade behind the neck of the bullymong and began firing into its neck. Zer0 appeared next to Ren and swung down at where Ren had been firing. With a burst of red, the head of the beast dropped to the ground and the body slumped forward.

Jaune rallied Maya, Blake, and Pyrrha and charge for Acidrot. Pyrrha took point, and after unsheathing her eridium sword and shield, deflected a blast of acid harmlessly to the side. A second Blake materialized in front of Pyrrha and ran directly for the beast, pulling a long meat cleaver from her belt, as the real Blake attempted to flank it. Acidrot lunged straight for the clone and swung his hand down to crush her. As his hand hit Blake, the clone disappeared and Acidrot's hand went straight into the ground. Pyrrha took this opportunity to stab her sword straight through the hand, pinning it in place. Roaring, the beast tried to pull free but to no avail, and the hunters took immediate advantage. Maya locked Acidrot in a phase and stopped him from moving anymore. Jaune and Pyrrha pulled their pistols from their belts and fired wildly into the torso of the creature. Meanwhile, Blake leapt from behind and brought her blade down into the back of the beast, severing its heart and killing it.

"Oh god! They're coming out of the wall sphincters!" A shout from Claptrap called Nora and Krieg's attention to the walls surrounding the arena. A dozen small bullymongs dropped from their nests and charged the two psychos. With a roar, Krieg removed his buzzaxe and leapt for the lead mong. Nora screamed her approval and jumped into the fray, brandishing her hammer with an evil gleam present in her eye. The two synced perfectly together in their shared madness. Nora swung violently and knocked two monglets into a group, but was unaware of the beast leaping at her from behind.

"NO, DON'T DO IT!" Krieg swung his axe in a high arc over his head and threw it at the midair creature. The monglet received the axe in the shoulder and flew to the side, dead before it hit the ground. Nora smiled as she heard the body hit the ground, and threw the axe back to her friend. Seizing it from midair, Krieg leapt Nora and ran toward the final group, still struggling to get up. Ripping three of them apart with his axe, Krieg watched a blur of orange fly past him and watched Nora slam her hammer into the ground causing a shockwave of energy that threw the final beasts into the wall with enough force to lodge them in the ice. "MY PECS HAVE PECS!" _"That was actually pretty awesome. Kinda awful, but mostly awesome."_

Ruby rallied the last group and they charged. Both mechromancers, summoned their robots and ran for Skullcrusher. Ruby threw her pistol to Salvador and unfolded her mechanical sickle. Salvador caught the attention of the monster by spraying both guns into its side. As the beast turned to attack him, Weiss summoned a glyph to lock his feet in place. As Skullcrusher fell, Weiss summoned more glyphs to stick his hands to the ground as well. Locked in place and unable to do anything but roar, Skullcrusher let out a horrible sound that shook the walls. Ruby and Summer began making passes across the back of the bullymong, leaving large bloody cuts in the flesh with their blades. Gaige and Deathtrap attacked the head of the beast with everything in their arsenal: fists, bullets and claws. Before Skullcrusher could bellow again, Deathtrap shoved his claws into the open mouth and jerked his hand upward, ripping the top half of the head off and creating a blood fountain from the severed neck.

"I should build you more hands just for high fives!" Gaige giggled happily and jumped onto the shoulder of her creation. Weiss smiled slightly as she watched the young punk laugh hysterically and wipe down her robot. Ruby walked over to Weiss and stood awkwardly in front of her. For not seeing each other in two years, Ruby hadn't changed much. Still awkward, still with that weirdly red tipped hair, and still short, though she had grown a few inches while they had been here.

"Weiss, I wanted to apologize. I know that incident was two years ago, and you have probably passed it off, but I am sorry for blowing up right in front of you." Weiss laughed, remembering that incident and remembering how that was one of the last things she remembered about Remnant.

"You are suck a dolt. But that is much funnier now that we have passed it. I actually think about it every now and then just to make me laugh and try to remember what it's like to be at home. I hope we can make it back at some point."

Ruby smiled and skipped away from the young heiress, back toward her friend. The happy moment was soon stifled as Claptrap spoke up.

"If you would retrieve my eye for me!" Axton sighed and walked over to the body of Knuckledragger and pulled the eye from the neck of the beast. "Great! Now we just have to find someone to put it back into me. Much as I know you would love to jam your fist into my skull, optic surgery is best left to the professionals. My pal in Liar's Burg will be able to fix me up, allons-y."

The group followed the robot up the ridge to the door of the barge. "Ha! This door is Hyperion tech, child's play. Aaaaaaaaand open!" Claptrap raised his hands and a sensor started a scan of the small robot.

"Intruders detected, locking door." A robotic female voice announced as several metal blocks slid into place on the door, securing it from any entrance. The hunters sighed in unison and started to walk away, leaning against the cliff walls or sitting in the snow.

"Well, it was nice knowing ya! I hear getting eaten alive by Bullymongs isn't such a bad way to go." Claptrap had turned to the exasperated hunters and tried to cheer them up, but it did not work. After a few moments, a small screen appeared in front of the hunters.

"Let me get that for you. Executing phaseshift." A strange sound filled the ears of everyone but Claptrap and the hologram beside the door lock appeared green with a checkmark. The door began to open and everyone hurried inside. "Perks of being an artificial intelligence. I am networked into nearly everything on this planet. The road to Sanctuary is long, please take whatever you need." A large chest was present in the middle of the barge and several smaller crates littered the walls. Salvador approached the chest and kicked it open. A multitude of different guns fell out, plenty for everyone: shotguns, snipers, assault rifles, and SMGs.

Ruby, Blake and Zer0 selected a Jakobs sniper rifle each and started inspecting them. Nora seized a Torgue shotgun and ran outside to test it, followed by Krieg toting a new Torgue assault rifle. Ren grabbed a Hyperion SMG while Weiss and Gaige both grabbed Maliwan SMGs, one shock and the other cryogenic. Axton and Jaune held the same Dahl assault rifle and both were trying to pull it from the other's grasp. Pyrrha selected a Jakobs assault rifle and grabbed another Dahl rifle and pushed it into Jaune's hands. Salvador and Yang were comparing their shotguns, Salvador with a Bandit and Yang holding a faded yellow Hyperion. Maya lazily selected a corrosive Maliwan SMG and sat next to Pyrrha and Jaune.

"Okay, I know we should pry get moving, but this would be a good place to get some rest, and we can continue later. It's getting a little dark out, so we can continue in the morning. Find a comfortable piece of metal and possibly get a friend to help keep you warm." Axton finished his announcement and allowed everyone to settle down. He pressed the button to close the door and sat against it, watching his new squad rest. _Finally got my own squad. Sarah would…no she should be proud of me. Finally taking "responsibility." But I am the only one who knows military tactics here, and we are nothing more than a melting pot of outcasts and strangers who are trying to survive._

* * *

**AN: A few special abilities have been displayed now. Everyone from the RWBY universe is a different "class" in order to mix with the other Vault Hunters. Nora is a Psycho (obviously) with her ability being "Off with their Heads" which grants her immense power in her hammer and causes explosions with every attack, melee or ranged. Ruby is a Mechromancer with SM3R-R053, fashioned after White Cloak from the Volume 1 intro, and has sickles as melee weapons to use in attacks. R053 is a speed fighter and uses the speed in attacks and escape. Weiss is a Siren with the Phasemark ability, which is basically her Semblance but she has the Siren tattoos now. More are to come with the later chapters! Thanks again for reading, please rate and review.**


End file.
